


Canvas

by chenziee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Darkfic, Eren likes to watch him kill, M/M, Non-Graphic Torture, Psychopaths In Love, Serial Killer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Warning to be safe, employee of the year saga, idk what more to tag, writing fucked up shit at work eyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: Eren loved watching Levi work. Loved watching blood trickle down from the wounds, loved watching the fight leave the victims' eyes as they realized there was no escape, loved watching his Levi being the cause of it all.And most of all, he loved being the only one who could bring Levi back from his crazed trance.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 169





	Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick dark-ish drabble that is not nearly as dark or psychotic as I would have liked. I don't think anything I write will ever be fucked up enough for me; it makes me sad xD
> 
> Hope you enjoy this nonetheless! :D
> 
> _TW for mentions of blood, torture, murder, etc. but nothing exactly graphic._

Eren loved watching Levi work. Every movement was a work of art, the older man knowing exactly what he was doing to make the result beautiful. Even the lighting in the atelier was perfect, all lights aimed at the canvas at an angle that underlined exactly the part of Levi’s work that he wanted to stand out.

His art supplies gleamed in the sharp lights, making Levi’s movements seem all the more powerful. His black, so so black, hair glimmered softly as well as it flowed with his entire form, and there was a glow all around him that was making him look ethereal.

Eren sighed dreamily when Levi stepped to the side to switch his tools, the canvas coming to view. It was still a work in progress but it was already incredible. The girl this time was petite, her long, black hair looking silky as it fell loose from her bun and framed her delicate face prettily. She was sitting in the usual chair, her wrists and ankles held firmly in place by the sturdy metal buckles while her chest was strapped to the back of the chair by sleek, black ribbons that prevented her from thrashing even the tiniest bit. The first time Eren saw them, he thought they were too soft, too fragile to hold a person in place but after he voiced this concern, Levi only smirked and told him to sit down.

So Eren did, letting Levi tie him down as if he was one of his art canvases – or “victims”, as the media and the police called them – and pulled. He couldn’t move an inch; it was incredible. He was completely at Levi’s mercy then, even the ribbons that were gentle on his skin like silk had a vice grip on him and he could tell he couldn’t break them if he tried. Probably wouldn’t be able to even cut them with one of Levi’s pristine, astoundingly sharp knives that were neatly placed on a table just one step away from the chair, perfectly positioned for Levi to reach and use on him.

It was dangerous, so incredibly dangerous and Eren had never felt so aroused in his life.

Being in Levi’s hands, his life literally depending on Levi’s whims and decisions, it was making him tremble with excitement and his breathing quicken. In seconds, he was fully hard and all but begging for Levi to take him in any way he so wished.

The sex they had then was still one of the best they had had to date. It was making Eren feel hot just remembering it.

Only the quiet clinking of Levi’s knives brought Eren back to present, making him tear his eyes away from the crimson lines of blood trickling down the girl’s milky skin, creating an artwork of it own as it flowed freely from the wounds Levi had inflicted on her already.

Eren wanted to go over there and lick the blood up.

But he had to remind himself that he couldn’t interrupt Levi’s work, not until he was finished. He glanced up at Levi, the man standing next to the knife table in his white apron splattered with droplets of blood, his hands covered up to the elbows with rubber gloves, a crazed look in his eyes as he looked right back at Eren. He looked so cute.

Cute and beautiful and so fucking amazing. Eren loved him so much.

He watched as Levi pulled his gloves and apron off with a smile. It wasn’t rare for Levi to take a break in the middle of working; it usually happened when he needed to cool off after getting too into it. He would then come to Eren who was always watching from the back to get what he needed from him before going back to work. Eren loved these moments, they were one of the reasons he never turned down Levi’s invitations to watch.

Immediately when Levi came within reach, Eren grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, making Levi stand between his legs where he sat, pressing Levi’s body flush against his chest. As soon as their bodies came to full contact, Levi’s eyes dropped down to meet with Eren’s, making Eren’s breathing hitch. The look in those stormy greys was wonderful. Levi’s pupils were dilated, focused on something Eren couldn’t see. The man looked positively crazy and Eren loved it. Wanted to be a part of that craziness, wanted Levi to look at him like this forever.

Not wasting any time, Eren grabbed Levi’s collar to pull him down to his level, connecting their lips together firmly, hungry for Levi’s lips, for Levi’s warmth, for _ Levi. _Butterflies went crazy in his stomach when Levi responded, the kiss bringing him out of the trance he was in, his lips moving in tandem with Eren’s, pushing back with just as much force as Eren was. The kiss was rough, hot, and painful and Eren wouldn’t want it any other way.

He welcomed the way Levi harshly bit on his lower lip, couldn’t help the moan that pushed its way past his lips and he pulled Levi even closer. He could feel Levi’s hard on rubbing on his stomach and he wanted nothing more than take take it into his mouth and taste it.

But this was just how it was. They couldn’t do more than this until Levi deemed his work finished so Eren simply shifted in a way that Levi would be able to feel the friction and considered the groan that rumbled in Levi’s chest a victory. A lazy smirk pulled on Eren’s lips then as he pulled away, searching Levi’s face.

Levi was looking at him with a slight annoyance that only made Eren smile more. There were no signs of the previous trance, the man now fully grounded and Eren deemed him ready to go back to work.

Which didn’t mean Eren was willing to let him go back just yet. He tightened his hold around Levi’s waist, resting his chin against the man’s chest as he gazed up at him, taking in Levi’s expression and features. He was beautiful. The alert eyes that were now looking straight at him, the alabaster white skin, the thin, pink lips that we glistening with saliva and slightly swollen from their rough kiss, the tiny little droplet of deep red blood that somehow found its way on his cheek, one that Eren was determined to taste before Levi went back. He looked perfect like this.

He was always perfect but the Levi right now was always Eren’s favourite. The insanity in him resonated with Eren’s own and he loved it.

He loved Levi.

He loved him with everything he was and he would continue loving him even if one day he were to become one of his canvases.


End file.
